


I Think I Prefer To Stay Inside

by Bearcina



Series: We Have Science To Do [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, glados missing chell, its rainy at aperture, lonely glados
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearcina/pseuds/Bearcina
Summary: GLaDOS realizes that it's lonely down in the once-salt-mine without her favorite test subject around. It's raining. She longs for the unpredictable anomaly of a test subject.
Relationships: Chell/GLaDOS
Series: We Have Science To Do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903222
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	I Think I Prefer To Stay Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Im Gay. Where did all the Chelldos shippers go??

It was raining above Aperture, pitter-pattering against the tin roof of one of the many sheds. A camera whirred, scanning an endless wheat field, capturing bits of the starry sky in the distance.

Pitter-pattering rain, not particularly heavy or too light, just enough to hydrate the soil again for the wheat to grow another few inches in time for it to be frosted over and die for the beginning of fall, which was just twelve days away- scientifically speaking.

The facility was quiet, the buzz of nuclear reactors far away, no bubbling of acid pits in tests, and the fan system in her chamber was running quiet and efficient for the first time in months. Microphones were turned off, the endless drone of the buzzing of lights ground away at her patience- the co-operative testing units were powered down, having been far too annoying to be of any use. Her circuits buzzed with useless energy, calculating stray needs for electricity on the hundreds of test chambers awaiting in standby.

Her crows had died last week. There wasn’t even a cawing of a single crow through the facility.

Empty. The facility was empty. No matter how hard, how far down she reached with cameras or just curious pulsing of wires and flickering lights, there was nothing but Herself. It was all just her facility- everything was Hers.

The facility had been slowly cleaned, panels put back together, turrets melted down, old weighed storage cubes melted down and remade, and that awful potato plant was finally trimmed back down into place, only encompassing the Bring Your Daughter To Work Day rooms. Even then, that wing of the facility was left to its own devices, locked away to hopefully be forgotten about, at least until she needed the plant trimmed again.

She looked out the cameras mounted on the shed again, far off as she could view. The rain drizzled onto the camera, clouding the lens, filling her chambers with the gentle pitter-patter of rain on the tin roof. A puddle of rainwater was forming near the door of the shed, an old indent of where something very cube-like had sat for weeks. It was gone, the wretched thing. It had sat there for three weeks, scorched and covered in soot and dIrt, before it was retrieved by the ex-test subject.

She missed her test subject. Science had been ground to a halt, her co-operative units far too predictable after three months of unending, unproductive, “testing.” All the humans that had been kept were vegetables, not worth the time of an hour to revive, just for it to not be able to breathe on its own.

Not a single test subject left in her facility.

She was just content to listen to the rain and watch the wheat field, hoping for her test subject to return back to her.

And eventually, her test subject did come back. She was dragging along the scorched companion cube, the once bright-orange jumpsuit torn and soiled with blood and dirt.

GLaDOS was happy to open the door to the shed, an elevator ready to bring her favorite test subject back home, even if she would have to clean the facility and fix her wounds.

Maybe after all of this Chell would prefer to stay inside, just like she does.


End file.
